


Trust In Care

by caz251



Series: Trust In [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck looks after Casey during his illness. Written for schmoop_bingo Prompt: illness – minor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In Care

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Chuck.

Chuck smiled as he watched Casey bury himself under the blankets. He had never seen Casey act in such a way before, and to be honest he never would have suspected him to be like this. Then again, the man was ill, something else that Chuck would never have believed possible. He had seen his lover shrug off bullets and recover from toxins, but now he had been struck down by the common cold.

Chuck was surprised by the whole set of circumstances, the fact that Casey was allowing his cold to get the better of him, that he was not just battling through it like he did with everything else. The fact that he was also letting Chuck seeing him in such a way was also a shock, this drove home to Chuck that Casey did actually trust him. He had cleaned Casey up after missions before and even removed a bullet from his leg on a mission, but the trust he was showing him now was astounding to Chuck.

Now he was in a weak state that had nothing to do with being blown up or shot at, he was not functioning at prime Casey power all because of something simple and human and yet he wasn't pushing Chuck away. Chuck had offered to get Casey anything that he needed before leaving him alone, thinking that the other man wouldn’t want anyone, even his lover, seeing him in such a weak state, but Casey had refused. Or to be completely truthful he had insisted that Chuck stay.

Chuck supposed that Casey just didn't want to be alone while being sick and Chuck couldn't blame him, he himself hated being on his own when he was ill, and he was glad he was able to be there for his lover. It wasn't as if Casey didn't take care of him after all, now it was time to return the favour, only he wasn't stepping in front of bullets for his lover. Instead he was handing him tissues and bringing him chicken soup, but caring was caring no matter what extent you went to and he did care for Casey. He was just glad that the other man was letting him.

Chuck knew that Casey wasn't someone who gave his trust lightly and that he was being allowed to stay with the man while he was so vulnerable showed Chuck exactly what he meant to the other man. That the man would give his care into Chuck's hand said it all really, and Chuck couldn't be more grateful. Casey was his, just as he was Casey's but this was a sign that it was more than just feelings, because Casey did do feelings. Feelings were nothing compared to trust however, especially in the life of a spy and the knowledge that he had Casey's complete trust was something that made him feel elated. There was nothing that could bring him down from his cloud of happiness, even when a few minutes later he began to sneeze, after all he and Casey had shared many things, why shouldn't they share a cold.


End file.
